


Working Out Our Frustrations

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Demon Sex, Demon forms, Dom/sub, Dominant Lucifer, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Glove Kink, Incest, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinky, M/M, Masochism, Master/Servant, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, S&M, Sadism, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spit Kink, Sub Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Vibrators, Wing Kink, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: A request for kinky Lucifer x Mammon ft. shibari bondage and degradation kink with a few of my own touches sprinkled in.I hope you all like it! Feel free to leave comments and lmk what you think, I love reading them.Also, these new lessons got me sending the brothers and myself to horny jail, so if you haven't read them I highly suggest it!A little life update: I will be starting back to college and my job much sooner than anticipated so requests (if I continue to take them) will come out much slower. Adulting is hard and leaves me very little free time to continually write. I just wanted to let you all know so that if I do take on a request and it takes a while, you aren't left wondering what's taking me so long!
Relationships: Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 204





	Working Out Our Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoursTruly_ThisMaster (Yours_Truly_This_Master)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yours_Truly_This_Master/gifts).



Mammon never really thought his money-making schemes all the way through. He’d usually plan for the first half of the endeavor and then the rest of it was desperation and blind hope that it would work. Most of the time, those two factors did nothing to ensure his plan went smoothly. In fact, nine out of ten times not planning things all the way resulted in a punishment from Lucifer. To Mammon, Lucifer’s punishments rarely ever made sense. His favorite of which was hanging Mammon upside down in the hallway. That was as tame as it got with Lucifer.

Much more recently, mainly in the past century, Lucifer’s punishments had slowly taken a more sexual turn. Mammon had been weirded out at first seeing as Lucifer was his supposed older brother, but it eventually just became part of the demon’s everyday life. Little things could set Lucifer off really. If it hadn’t been for his loose lips, Mammon would’ve finally gone one day without suffering one of Lucifer’s punishments.

Mammon had gotten pictures of Beel working out in the gym in order to sell them for a pretty penny to an anonymous buyer. He’d gotten many different shots of Beel working on the many muscles of his rock-solid body, some of them with Beel without a shirt or where his shorts had ridden up more than normal. Mammon had sneaked out of the gym with an extra pep in his step, feeling self-satisfied with his hard day’s work. He really would’ve gotten away with it if he’d kept his voice down enough when he was bragging to MC. He’d been talking to them and trying to get them to join him for a night on the town. Mammon got to the details of his big score when Lucifer rounded the corner to the living room, listening to Mammon as he droned on about the details.

“–the easiest million Grimm I’ve ever made I tell ya! All it took was a couple snaps of the big lug doing some reps and BAM! Easy money. They’d asked me to get a few snaps of ‘ol Luci and they’d pay…me…ten…million…” Mammon’s words trailed off as he felt Lucifer’s presence behind him. The Avatar of Greed didn’t miss the giggles MC was trying to hold in, the human obviously getting a kick out of Mammon’s newest money well drying up.

“I do hope you plan to share your winnings with your subjects. Better yet, I do believe Beel is entitled to the entirety of that million Grimm brother,” Lucifer spoke behind Mammon, his voice sickly sweet. Mammon audibly gulped at Lucifer’s tone, knowing that it was certainly not a good sign.

“Or we could just keep it our little secret ‘an I can split it fifty-fifty with ya?” Mammon tried, an eyebrow raising along with his hopes.

“I’ll meet you in my room, so you receive your retribution.” With that, Lucifer turned on his heel and left the living room to complete his rounds for the night.

Mammon let out the breath he was holding, MC patting his back in an effort to comfort him. Mammon didn’t need comfort; he needed a miracle to save him from Lucifer’s wrath. Not wanting to incur Lucifer’s wrath any further, Mammon left MC as quick as possible to make his way to his older brother’s room.

* * *

Mammon waited patiently for Lucifer, scrolling through Devilgram in an attempt to calm his nerves and not try to leave before Lucifer even showed up. He’d taken off his sunglasses, jacket, and boots, placing the first two items on Lucifer’s desk chair while seating his boots at the side of the desk. Mammon had been so engrossed in his D.D.D. that he didn’t noticed Lucifer had entered. If Lucifer hadn’t cleared his throat and scared Mammon so bad he’d almost dropped his phone, the Avatar of Greed would’ve never known his brother was even there.

“I’m happy to see you can follow some directions,” Lucifer smiled to Mammon, reaching behind him to lock his bedroom door.

Mammon’s eyes followed Lucifer as he walked around his room. The eldest took to making himself comfortable just as Mammon had done. He’d taken off his overcoat and his vest before loosening his tie so it hung loosely around his neck. Lucifer unbuttoned the first few buttons of his dress shirt and rolled up his sleeves to expose his forearms. As Lucifer got into a further state of undress, Mammon could feel his anxiety spike.

Lucifer had made his way to his dresser to rummage around in his bottom drawer. Mammon had tried to see around Lucifer’s body to see what he was gathering, but the demon’s efforts were futile. It wasn’t until Lucifer turned around that Mammon got to see what exactly was in store for him. In his arms, Lucifer held a bundle of medium weight red rope, a riding crop, a few vibrators, what looked like a cock ring, and a small bottle of lube. At the sight of the items, Mammon couldn’t help the blush that came over his body.

“Wh-what do you need all that for…?” Mammon questioned quietly, his Adam’s apple bobbing wildly as he swallowed. The only answer Mammon really got from Lucifer was a simple smirk.

“I want you to strip and sit on the bed,” Lucifer commanded his brother, setting everything besides the rope on his desk. Lucifer crossed his arms and held the rope tightly, watching Mammon’s face shift in confusion.

Not wanting to anger Lucifer any more than he most likely was, Mammon stood up stiffly and started to unbuckle his belt. He’d moved his fingers down to the button and zipper on his jeans, Mammon’s hands shaking the entire time he undressed himself. The avaricious demon shimmied his jeans down his legs, stepping out of the leg holes on them before kicking the jeans off somewhere else. His eyes flicked to Lucifer and a blush came over Mammon as his eyes went back to staring at the ground. Gripping the hem of his black t-shirt, Mammon pulled the material over his head, shaking his head to smooth out his messy mop of hair. Mammon threw his shirt in the same direction as he’d kicked his jeans and looked to Lucifer, standing there in his black boxer briefs.

“I said to strip, that means everything,” Lucifer spoke darkly to Mammon, one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows arching into his hairline.

Flicking his eyes up to Lucifer quickly, Mammon’s ears turned a bright shade of red before he gripped the golden waistband of his boxer briefs and pulled them down. Much like his jeans, Mammon stepped out of his underwear and kicked them to the rest of his clothes. Feeling a little self-conscious, Mammon moved his hands to cover his junk. Mammon stood there stiffly, unmoving as Lucifer approached him. The second oldest kept his eyes off his brothers, wanting to keep from embarrassing himself even more than he already felt.

“Put your hands out in front of you,” Lucifer spoke lowly, the corners of his mouth upturning at how quick Mammon’s head snapped up at the command.

“But what abo–”

“Did I stutter brother?” Lucifer questioned Mammon, cutting off whatever his brother was about to say.

Doing as told, Mammon held his hands out in front of him, his palms facing one another. Lucifer reached forward then and pushed Mammon’s hands so his palms met one another. The Avatar of Pride eyed his brother for a moment, thinking of the best way to execute his plan. Huffing to himself, Lucifer turned Mammon around round roughly and yanked the demon’s arms behind him roughly. Lucifer ignored his brother’s protests, Lucifer placed Mammon’s arms to rest against the middle of his back, the wrists overlapping one another. Feeling satisfied with the position he’d put Mammon’s arms in, Lucifer grabbed his rope.

Lucifer folded the length of the rope in half before starting to wrap the cord around Mammon’s wrists. He’d wrapped the rope tight enough to where it wasn’t tight enough to cut off circulation, but still snug against Mammon’s skin. Feeling like he’d tied Mammon’s wrists enough, he wrapped the rope to encircle Mammon’s left shoulder before bringing the rope around once more and wrapping it around Mammon’s torso just under the demon’s pecs. Lucifer wrapped the cord around Mammon’s torso, making knots where needed and doubling up in areas where Mammon might be able to get loose. The Avatar of Pride had taken to looping the robe over Mammon’s shoulders to cross over his torso, outlining the demon’s pecks better. Once Lucifer was satisfied with his knot work, he’d turned Mammon around to face him once more.

If Mammon had felt exposed before, he felt even more so now. The demon felt chills run down his spine as Lucifer scrutinized the work he’d done on the rope encompassing Mammon’s toned torso. Lucifer gave the ropes a little tug at the thick know that sat just under Mammon’s breastbone, the feeling of the material digging into his skin pulling a hiss from Mammon.

“Sit on the bed and don’t move,” Lucifer instructed, moving from Mammon to grab the vibrators he’d gotten out. Not wanting to cause Lucifer any more reasons to punish him, Mammon did as told.

Lucifer approached Mammon once more, two flat, rectangular vibrators as well as a roll of sticky, white tape in hand. He’d fiddled with the vibrators for a moment, finding what he considered the appropriate level before turning to devices off and returning his attention to Mammon. Lucifer kicked Mammon’s legs open enough to fit his body between his brother’s thighs. The Morningstar pressed the vibrators one by one against Mammon’s pert nipples, taping each of the devices securely to the buds to ensure they would stay. Giving the objects a test, Lucifer ramped up the vibrations quickly to the maximum level, the stimulation pulling yet another hiss from Mammon.

Satisfied with his work thus far, Lucifer dulled the vibrations to about half of what he done to test them out. While the feeling was still new to Mammon, it wasn’t all that unpleasant. In fact, the second born could feel his blood steadily pumping and filling his cock the longer the vibrators stayed taping his nipples. Feeling Mammon’s shaft against his pant leg, Lucifer took a step back and smirked at the sight before him. His brother was already covered in a thin sheen of sweat, the low lights of Lucifer’s bedroom dancing off Mammon’s dark skin perfect.

“You’re pathetic, I’ve barely touched you and you’re already acting like a little slut,” Lucifer spoke coolly to Mammon. At the words Lucifer spoke, Mammon couldn’t help the little whimper that left him and the way his cock twitched at how demeaning it was. A smirk flashed over Lucifer’s features at the sight. “What? Do you like being called a slut?” Once again, Mammon’s cock jumped at the words, a bright blush coming over his cheeks. It only brightened at the sound of Lucifer’s dark chuckle.

Lucifer brought a gloved hand up to Mammon’s jaw, turning Mammon’s head so that their eyes met. Crimson eyes searched blue ones and Lucifer found all the answers he needed. A pleased laugh left his lips at just how pathetic Mammon looked to him. His palm came up to Mammon’s face, the material of Lucifer’s glove gliding gently over Mammon’s cheek before he retracted his touch. As quickly as Lucifer’s hand left, it was back, the expanse of his palm connecting to Mammon’s cheek in a quick slap before the demon held onto Mammon’s chin once more, this much more harshly.

The feeling of being slapped pulled Mammon out of his lust ridden stupor and his eyes went wide from the sting. He hadn’t fully recovered when he felt another blow to his cheek. This time, Mammon was more prepared and a soft whine bubbled up from his throat, the sound pulling a pleased hum from Lucifer. Feeling satisfied with the red that blossomed over Mammon’s cheek, Lucifer hooked his thumb into Mammon’s mouth, pulling the demon’s head down so that Mammon would have to look up at him. The index and middle finger of Lucifer’s other hand pushed down on Mammon’s tongue, ensuring that the demon couldn’t speak unless Lucifer allowed him to.

“You should count yourself lucky that I’ve been so easy on you in the past…but I’m not holding back this time. Maybe you’ll learn to behave when we’re done…” Lucifer had massaged his fingers on Mammon’s tongue as he spoke, watching his brother’s saliva pool and drip slowly from his lips. He’d retreated his hands soon after he spoke, expecting an answer from Mammon.

“Y-yes Sir…I’ll take whatever ya give me,” Mammon whispered out, gulping loudly as his mind raced around, alarms going off in his mind. He’d simply ignored it. Mammon knew that Lucifer would stop if he even so much as started to utter their safe word.

“That’s a good slut…see it’s not so hard to listen,” Lucifer responded to Mammon, a little smile gracing Lucifer’s features.

Taking a step back, Lucifer slipped his tie off and tied the red silk around Mammon’s neck. Giving the material a little tug, Lucifer watched Mammon for a moment before turning the vibrations on his nipples up a notch. At Mammon’s little groan, Lucifer felt his own cock twitch in his slacks. Wasting little time, Lucifer untucked his dress shirt from his pants before hastily unbuttoning the front of it to expose more of his skin to Mammon. Not taking the article of clothing off, Lucifer moved his hands down to his belt, his slender fingers deftly undoing the buckle and pulling the length of the belt smoothly out of the loops that held it in place.

Lucifer moved away from Mammon then to place his belt with his overcoat on his desk. While there, he stopped to observe the tools he’d yet to use. Running his fingers over the bottle of lube, the cock ring, the last vibrator, and the handle of the riding crop, he picked up the last item and held it firmly. Making his way back to Mammon, Lucifer ran the folded leather tip along his palm, his plan on how to use the item slowly forming in his mind. Lucifer ran the end of the crop down one of Mammon’s upper thighs before stopping and waiting a moment. With a swift blow, Lucifer brought the riding crop down on the inside of the demon’s thigh, a cry sounding from the recipient directly after the hit.

The light bringer repeated his actions on Mammon’s other thigh, watching with great interest as the marks soon turned to little raised welts on the demon’s dark skin. After leaving a few more marks in the same fashion and reveling in Mammon’s little moans and groans, Lucifer ceased his efforts. Needing a bit of relief, Lucifer’s hand that wasn’t holding the riding crop came up to unbutton and unzip his perfectly pressed dress pants. With a relieved sigh, Lucifer fished his hardened length from its cloth confinement.

The little gasp that left Mammon at the sight of Lucifer’s cock only seemed to stroke the older demon’s ego and inflate his pride. The hand that held the riding crop wound its way into Mammon’s band, the length of the crop pressing into Mammon’s forehead while Lucifer’s other hand slowly stroked the length of his cock. Lucifer brought the leaking tip of it to Mammon’s lips, but the demon refused Lucifer entrance.

“Open your whore mouth or face the consequences,” Lucifer ground out, the grip he held on Mammon’s bangs tightening ever so slightly.

The increased pressure was enough to Mammon to comply, his mouth opening just enough for Lucifer to move his cock head inside the newly opened space. At the feeling of Mammon’s lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, Lucifer couldn’t help but let out a little purr. Removing his hand from his length, Lucifer moved it to grip on Mammon’s shoulder as he thrust his length further into Mammon’s mouth. Once the head of it hit the back of Mammon’s throat, Lucifer let out a shaky breath, the feeling pulling out his demon form as he started to lose control. Lucifer’s wings flared out when he hard and felt Mammon gag around his cock head.

“That…haaah…that wasn’t so hard now was it?” Lucifer questioned Mammon, the leather of his glove digging into the juncture between Mammon’s neck and shoulder.

Mammon’s eyelids fluttered close at the feeling of his mouth being stuffed. In an effort to please Lucifer, Mammon started to wiggle his tongue on the underside of Lucifer’s cock, the wet muscle finding a prominent vein there to trace. Mammon’s eyes started to prickle with little beads of saltwater escaping them the longer Lucifer kept his cock at the entrance of Mammon’s throat. Slowly, Lucifer removed his length from Mammon’s mouth. He watched his length slowly slide out, the shaft of it covered in copious amounts of Mammon’s saliva and a few strings of the clear substance mixed with Lucifer’s precum still connecting the two demons.

Letting go of Mammon’s shoulder, Lucifer once again grabbed Mammon by his chin in order to keep the demon’s mouth open. Mammon looked to Lucifer teary eyed, unsure as to what his brother was doing until it was too late. In the blink of an eye, Lucifer had spit into Mammon’s mouth and shoved his cock down Mammon’s throat once more, this time not leaving it to sit there. Lucifer thrust his hips back and forth, his hand that was in Mammon’s hair aiding in moving his brother up and down his cock. Tears and saliva dirtied Mammon’s skin, the fluids providing and even more glistening effect to the demon’s skin.

Lucifer grit his teeth as he drove his cock home with each thrust. He’d shutter every time he felt Mammon’s throat tighten around the tip of his length, the feeling only encouraging him to thrust deeper still until he felt Mammon’s nose brushing against the skin above his cock. With a few final thrusts, Lucifer pulled Mammon off his cock, the eldest cursing and gritting his teeth as he tried to keep from cumming while Mammon gasped for air greedily. Mammon coughed and sputtered, his throat spasming from the abuse it’d just taken.

“Fuck…I knew your big mouth would be good for something,” Lucifer huffed, releasing Mammon and watching as his brother’s head slumped forward. Mammon’s form still heaved as the second born tried still to even his breathing. “Get on the bed, ass up face down.”

At the sound of Lucifer’s voice, it was like Mammon was put into a trance. The demon nodded quickly before raising to his feet to slide his body on the bed. With his hands tied back and out of the way, Mammon had to rely on his upper torso to hold his weight, the side of his head against the duvet so he could watch Lucifer.

“My my my…someone’s an eager little cock sleeve,” Lucifer chuckled out, smoothing his hand over Mammon’s backside. At the feeling of the leather from Lucifer’s glove, Mammon felt a shiver run up his spine and goosebumps erupt from the point of contact.

Taking his riding crop once more, Lucifer used it to trace the curve of Mammon’s hips before landing a blow on each of the demon’s ass cheeks. Mammon let out little whimpers and whines at the feeling, the stinging paving the way for pleasure to spread over his abused flesh. When Mammon’s skin was red enough for Lucifer’s taste, the demon moved back to his desk to set the riding crop back down before coming back to his brother with a bottle of lube in hand.

“Seeing as you’ve been complacent thus far and I can’t wait any longer, I’m going to reward you,” Lucifer spoke, his voice just above a whisper as he smoothed his palms over the freshly redden skin of Mammon’s ass.

“Please sir…I’ll take whatever you give me,” Mammon whined out, wiggling his hips from side to side in a feeble attempt to tempt Lucifer. The action only earned him a slap to the buttocks, the sting sending another shiver up his spine and another pathetic whimper flew past his lips.

“Of course you will slut…” Lucifer breathed out; his words muffled slightly by his teeth biting at the tips of his gloves in an effort to remove them.

Lucifer took his gloves off one finger at a time before stuffing them hastily in his back pocket. He’d opened the cap on the lube and squirted a fair amount onto the pucker of Mammon’s asshole, the difference in temperature causing the Avatar of Greed to lurch forward slightly. With one hand on Mammon’s hips to steady his brother, Lucifer used his index finger to smooth out the lubricant before teasing the tip of his finger into the hole. Almost too tenderly for Lucifer, he’d inserted his index finger to the knuckle before taking the phalange out as slowly as he inserted it. Lucifer waited a couple beats before he reinserted his index finger, this time much more quickly and roughly, his fingertip brushing against Mammon’s prostate.

The feeling was too much for Mammon and his demon form sprouted over his body when he felt Lucifer’s finger against that special spot inside him. Mammon’s wings flexed when Lucifer continued his assault on the demon’s tight hole. Mammon closed his eyes and let out a deep moan when he felt Lucifer insert his middle finger along with his index. The sting of the stretch was perfect for Mammon and he felt his cock leaking precum below him. The demon so desperately wanted to cum, greedy for release, but he knew Lucifer would go back to punishing him if he came without permission.

The former angel watched intently as Mammon’s entrance hungrily sucked his fingers in and out, the muscle tightening around them when Lucifer went to pull them out. He couldn’t help but smirk at the pathetic little noises his brother was making at the feeling. Lucifer had thought about adding another finger and prepping Mammon completely, but he knew his masochist of a brother wouldn’t care either way. Removing his fingers, Lucifer rolled his eyes at Mammon’s whine and wondered how the pair could even be related.

Mammon’s whines were quickly quieted when he felt the broad tip of Lucifer’s cock nudging at his anus. Lucifer and Mammon both let out a sigh once the head of it entered. The Avatar of Pride dug his nails into the meat of Mammon’s hips as he slowly pushed more of his cock into Mammon. The sting was pleasant for Mammon as Lucifer’s cock speared open his entrance. It wasn’t until Lucifer was fully seated inside Mammon that the latter gulped in a breath, his ass tightening even more around Lucifer.

With a little trill, Lucifer moved his hips back slightly before thrusting into Mammon roughly. Mammon’s fingernails dug into his palms as he endured Lucifer’s opening thrusts, the motions soon becoming pleasurable. As Lucifer continued, he’d pulled out further each time before thrusting back into Mammon’s entrance roughly. Moving one of his hands from Mammon’s hips, Lucifer grasped onto the thick knot just above Mammon’s wrists. With the extra leverage, Lucifer pulled Mammon back harder into each of his thrusts. Each of Lucifer’s thrusts brushed the tip of his cock against Mammon’s prostate with scary accuracy, pushing Mammon closer and closer to his climax.

The Avatar of Greed bit down his lip hard enough for him to taste blood, not that he generally cared at the moment not with Lucifer using him as his own personal toy. The eldest grunted and growled at each thrust, his cock twitching from Mammon’s steadily growing moans and groans. He’d lost himself in watching Mammon’s asshole swallow his cock whole with each thrust, so much so that he hadn’t heard Mammon begging the first time.

“S-sir! Please! I…oh fuck…I need to c-cum! Haaaa…” Mammon whined out, his eyes shut tightly as he focused all his energy on not cumming. Lucifer bit lip at Mammon’s pathetic begging, the sound of it music to his ears.

“You can wait a little longer…fuck you’re so tight…” Lucifer moaned hotly, punctuating each word with a harsh thrust to Mammon’s prostate.

“N-no! Please Sir…I need to cum! Please! Please! Plea…se…” Mammon’s words were lost on deaf ears as Lucifer continually thrust into the demon without a care in the world. Mammon could tell that Lucifer was getting close though. His thrusts had lost their devilishly wonderful accuracy and the Avatar of Pride’s breaths were coming out uneven and hotly against Mammon’s skin.

“F-fuck…fine slut…you cum with me though,” Lucifer growled out, his hips stuttering once more when Mammon tightened up at the prospect of cumming.

“Yes Sir! Please give it to me, I need it!” Mammon whined out, falling limp against Lucifer’s hold.

“Gah…cum for me now!” Lucifer spoke lowly, removing his hand from Mammon’s hip to move it to the demon’s cock, stroking the length in time with his thrusts.

Seeing white, Mammon let out a screech as he came hard, his cum coating Lucifer’s fist. Lucifer lost it when Mammon’s hole spasmed around his cock. It took only a few thrusts for Lucifer to bury himself to the hilt, cumming deep inside of Mammon and painting the walls of Mammon’s entrance with his cum. Lucifer humped into Mammon a few more times, riding out their orgasms before he removed his cock from Mammon. The first born took a moment to admire his handiwork, wiping Mammon’s cum off his hand and onto the duvet before taking a step back. Mammon laid boneless on Lucifer’s bed. The demon panted and shook from his powerful orgasm, his eyes blank as he stared off into space. Mammon could feel Lucifer’s cum dripping from his entrance, the sticky substance sliding down his balls to drip onto the bed. Smoothing his hair back, Lucifer huffed at the view, licking his lips in amusement.

Going to his bathroom, Lucifer ran a washcloth under cold water, ringing the cloth out before making his way back his brother. Tenderly, Lucifer wiped up the many fluids that coated Mammon’s body, the coolness of the rag offering Mammon some much needed relief. Once he had completed his task, Lucifer took to undoing the many knots he’d tied in the ropes that bound Mammon. Lucifer took his time, being as gentle as possible and kissing at the marks he’d uncovered along the way. Mammon watched Lucifer’s every moving, shuddering at how delicate his brother’s touches felt. Having tied the rope neatly, Lucifer turned off and removed the vibrators from Mammon’s nipples.

“I do hope you’ve learned your lesson,” Lucifer whispered out, brushing the back of his fingers along Mammon’s cheek tenderly.

“You know I haven’t,” Mammon chuckled out, nuzzling into the feeling of Lucifer showing him affection. The oldest knew he was right and couldn’t help the light-hearted chuckle that left him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a discord, so if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general, feel free to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx
> 
> |
> 
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
